Love and Friend ship
by Genin
Summary: Co writen with my friend Shikuma. We are transported into the Yu Yu world. Romance will occur which might jeperdise our friendship.
1. Sweetsnow and Blood

Genin: HEYO!

  


Shikuma: Hey peoples!

  


Genin: I should really be updating my Naruto fic but I couldn't get this one out of my head!

  


Genin: Shikuma isn't really talkative she just finished reading Yu Yu Hakusho in Shounen Jump.

  


Shikuma: Oh YEAH!

  


Genin: We just ate a BIG scoop of Sweet Snow!

  


Shikuma: Yeah! I LOOOOOOOVE Sweet Snow *giggles like a giddy school girl*

  


Genin: Oh no! She's reading Naruto now! Shikuma we got to get going on this fic!

  


Shikuma: Sorry *goes back to reading Naruto*

  


Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

  


~* ~ *~ *~* ~* ~* ~* ~ *~* ~ *~ *~* ~ *~ *~* ~ *~

  


Love and Friendship

  


Chapter 1: Sweet Snow and Blood

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


It was an unusually warm evening for the North Coast. Yet a gentle breeze played with my hair. I sat back down on the curb in front of Safeway. My friend Aly and I had gotten some ice cream after walking around the shopping square and were waiting for my mom to pick us up.

  


" Good sweet snow, huh?" I asked her.

  


" One lick of this and Hiei would be going crazy!" she replied. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. As you probably guessed one of our all time favorite anime/mangas is Yu Yu Hakusho and Hiei is our all time favorite character.

  


"Oh!" I exclaimed as a drop of ice cream landed on my pocket watch necklace. I had gotten this strange obsession over watches and had bought it from an old antique shop. (Genin: I will get one of those) Today I had on an interesting outfit. I had on baggy jeans that I had rolled up the bottoms. What kept them up was a brown leather belt which had two chains hanging on either side. I had on a black kind of skin tight shirt with a black zip up hooded sweatshirt.

  


Aly's outfit was very strange too. She had on a black suede jacket that a similarity to Hiei's and black jeans. Under the jacket, she wore a black shirt that when she raised her arms it went above her belly button, with a red flame on the front.

  


(Shikuma: I want the next issue! Genin: *bonks her on the head* Baka! We have to get back to the story!)

  
  


Suddenly a strong wind blew, nearly knocking us over.

  


"That was weird," Aly stated. Just then what sounded like water fell from the roof. We looked over to where the noise came. A dark puddle met our eyes. We stood and walked over.

"It's not raining is it?"

  


"No," I said squatting down. "It's blood!?" We ran out to the parking lot and looked up on the roof. We couldn't see anything because of the dark clouds covering the moon. They parted and we saw what looked like an ogre running. Just then four shadows caught up with it and began to attack it. 

  


It fell from the roof and landed near us. I knew we should go but my body wasn't responding. The ogre got up and spotted us. Before I had time to yell "run" It had grabbed us.

  


"Don't come any closer or they get it." Shouted the ogre to the shadows who were now on the ground in front of us. There was a gleam of a blade and a voice spoke.

  


"Go ahead. We don't care what happens to those weak ningens."

  


The ogre was dumbfounded that his plan had not worked. I turned to Aly. She nodded.

  


"1,2,3!" we yelled while shoving our ice cream into the ogre's eyes. He dropped us and we ran for it.

  


" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed.

  


"THIS IS TOO FSKING WEIRD!" shouted Aly.

  


"DAMN YOU!" someone shouted.

There was a swish. 'Crap' I thought. There was a thud and Aly screamed I turned. Aly lay on the ground face first.

  


"ALY!!!"I ran to her. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" We were lifted off the ground by a tornado. 

"ARANNA! Grab my hand!" I grabbed her hand and held on. But my hand began to slip 

and my world went black.

  


Genin: Cliffies!

  


Shikuma: *now reading Yu-GI-OH!*

  


Genin: Please read and review!

  
  



	2. Genkai's Temple

Genin: Only one review?

Shikuma: That SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Genin: *singing to third Naruto theme* Oh woops!

Shikuma: Yeah. Woops. Sure.

Genin:*Blush* OMYGOD! A bunch of people just heard me singing.

Shikuma: Geeze Louise. What are you shy?

Genin: Only around some people. Um I mean people I don't know.

Shikuma: Yeah. SURE. Anyway lets get on with this fic.

Genin: Exactly.

Shikuma: * bangs knee on desk* Oww

Genin: *sweat drop* Uh?

Disclaimer: WE. (Dot) Don't. Own. Yu Yu Hakusho.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Love and Friendship

Chapter 2:Genkai's Temple

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

I woke up to the sun in my face and the chirping of birds. I rolled over on my stomach and put the pillow over my head.

'Stupid sun. WAITAMINUTE! My window doesn't even face my bed!' I bolted out of the sleeping mat I was sleeping in. I look around the room I was in. It reminded me of those little Shinto shrines I saw in Japan. 

There was a scroll, tatami mats, Aly in a sleeping mat. Hold up, Aly?

"Aly Wake Up." I said while shaking her.

"You can stop shaking me I'm awake."

"Aly, do you even know where we are?"

"Yeah. We're in your ro-" she stopped. I could see she was beginning to understand what was going on.

We both stood up. I slide open the door and looked around.

"No ones here."

"Why don't we check this place out?"

We walked down the wood floor. It was really like a Shinto shrine. There seemed to be no one home. We came to the front of the shrine. To the left was where people washed their hands. At the front of the shrine was a stair case leading down away from the shrine.

"Does this place look familiar to you?" 

"Yeah. It looks like-"

"Genkai's temple!!!" we said in unison. 

Then the sound of footsteps and laughter met our ears. It sounded like a big group of people. 'Oh great. Looks like it's praying time. But I don't remember that any one has ever come up here besides-' I gasped.

"Aly, I think we should hide."

"Yes! Behind that tree!" We ran towards the tree. As soon as we had gotten behind the tree six people appeared at the top of the stairs. They were Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kurama.

" 1...2...3. Wait a minute," I looked up at Aly and she looked down at me.

"Where's Hiei?" we said in unison.

"About time you realized I wasn't with them."

It felt as if my stomach had dropped two feet. I gulped. Aly and I looked at each other, then we looked up. Standing on a tree branch a few feet above us was Hiei! He smirked and vanished.

We looked at each other again with puzzled faces, and turned back to see Hiei talking to Yusuke and company and pointing in our direction. Genkai walked towards the group. She and Botan exchanged a few words and she too looked in our direction.

~ Genkai Cam/POV ~

I followed where Botan's finger was pointing and saw the two girls that had been dropped off by Yusuke and Kuwabara. The girls waved their arms in a scared like way and hid back behind the tree. I got up and started to walk towards the tree to tell them to go back to their room or come out and meet everybody. 

  


~ Our Cam ~

We saw Genkai walking towards us. 

" Let's get back to the room." I whispered.

"O.K." Aly whispered back.

Genkai was about ten feet in front of the tree and moving closer.

"NOW!!!" we said in unison and sprinted back to the room.

~ The Room ~

"On the count of three."

"One, two, THREE!" and with that, we pinched each other as hard as we could.

"OWWWWWWW!!!"

"Pipe down will ya?! We're supposed to be QUIET!" Aly whispered to me.

"Well now we know this is definetly not a dream." I said while rubbing my now red cheek.

" O.K. Last night we were somehow transported to the YYH world. Or in other words this world. But how?" Aly asked.

"Well, I think I might have an idea on that" and with that I went into teacher mode, chalkboard and all. I took my 'stick' and pointed it at the chalkbard which had writing on it with a bunch of pictures on it.

"Apparently last night we were caught up in that tornado and were somehow transported here. How, exactly, I do not know." I popped out of teacher mode and back into regular mode. The door sild open and Botan was at the door.

"Elow there! Genkai wants to talk to you two." Aly and I looked at each other with puzzled looks. "Come on!" chimed Botan. She looked down at Aly and said "You should know when wearing a yukata you shouldn't sit Indian style. Aly looked down and blushed.

Botan lead us down the hall to another building. She stopped at a door and opened it.

The room was like the typical Japanese living room. There was a TV, a karaoke machine, a hot water despencer and there was a huge kotatsu which every one was sitting at. Aly and I walked over to the end where no one was sitting at and sat seizae* on the seat cushions.

Keiko walked over to us with a tray with cups of tea on it. She placed one in front of me.

"Arigato," I shyly said.

"Dotatemashte." She smiled.

"So obatchan what the hell is this meeting about?" exclaimed Yusuke.

"You Know very well waht this meeting is about Yusuke." Koenma stated from on top of the TV. 'WA!' is the only way to express the look that was on Yusuke's face. " Aranna. Aly." said Koenma who was now facing us. We looked at each other then Aly pointed to Koenma.

"IT'S KELLY!" she shouted.

"Who's Kelly?" asked Yusuke.

"You know! Kelly! Barbie's little sister!"

"Uh. Aly I don't think they get it."

"I'll explain!" Aly then holds up a Barbie doll which appeared out of nowhere. She then explained the whole Barbie thing.(Genin:*shivers* Eww! Barbie!)

"Ahem. As I was about to do was explain to you what happened last night. You know the ogre that had grabbed you two." We both nodded. "Well they were supposed to arrest it." He gestured to Kuwabara ,Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. "But unfortunately it slipped into a vortex and all of them were sent to your world. But they only had limited time in your world and that tornado you were in was the vortex. But the thing is we don't know how to send you back." Aly and I anime fell.

"So it has been decided you will stay here." added Genkai. "Now it won't be relaxing. You will be training with me and those four."

"Oh man. Training, I heard that it is terrible." Said Aly.

"Now Aly it's not that bad." I padded her back. "Remember that I train two times a week."

A loud growl came out of both our stomachs.

"Uhh. May we have dinner please?" Everyone at the table laughed.

Genin& Shikuma: *singing Evolution in karaoke*

Hiei: I thought that Genin was embarrassed to sing in public.

Yusuke: Yeah but I slipped some booze in their soda. Heh Heh.

Kurama: ^-^ ;

Hiei: Genin and Shikuma, if they weren't intoxicated, would like you to review. Thank you.


	3. Training Begins

Love and Friendship

Shikuma&Genin: *singing along to Breeze*

Kurama: Man it's been three hours since Yusuke slipped booze into their drinks.

Hiei: What kind of booze did you use?

Yusuke: A mixture of Bob's Hard Lemonade and sake.

Kurama&Hiei: Oh. O.o

Botan: Genin and Shikuma would like you to please read and review. Oh! And they do not own us.

~%~$~#~@~!~^~&~*

Love and Friendship

Chapter 3: Training Begins

~%~$~#~@~!~^~&~*

A loud knock at the door woke us up.

"Get up you two! Your training begins today!" Yelled Genkai.

"Okay Aly, you heard her," I said sleepily.

"Nah uh." 

"Come on." I said while shaking her.

"Five more minutes." I sighed.

"Hiei! Come get Aly and throw her into the lake!"

"I'm up! I'm up!"

  


We folded up and put away our sleeping matts. I took out the training uniforms and handed Aly hers. They were the same one that Yusuke wore in the Dark Tournament except the colors. Mine had a dark purple top and blue pants and shoes. Aly's had black pants and a dark blue top. I slipped the shirt over my head and tucked it in my pants.

"So, you ready for this?" I asked her while I put my hair back in a ponytail.

"Yeah I guess." She opened up the door and we stepped outside. We slipped on our shoes and sat on the wood porch thingy.( If you have ever been to a shinto shrine you will know what we're talking about. If you have not go to google and search for a picture of one. We're so mean!) We swung our legs back and forth. 

Genkai walked behind us. 

"Follow me."

"Waa!" yelled Aly as she fell off the porch.(Shikuma: I fell off! I FELL OFF!!!!! *claps hands* Genin: Uh........) Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara pop out of the nearest bush and held up signs with a 9, a 10, and a 8. 

"Brovo!" They cheered. (Genin: Sorry had to do that)

"Oh I'm such a celebrity." she muttered sarcasticly. (Genin: Spastic Sister! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!)

"If you are finished it's time to go."

" Yes Master." We bowed deeply.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We came to a field near a lake. Hiei stood in the middle holding three wooden katanas. Aly walked up to him.

"I fell off the porch!" she stated with excitement. He looked at her as if she was insane.

"Uh...Aly? I think you freaked him out." I said to her.

"That's what I'm supposed to do! Freak people out! It's my job!"

"Yeah I know it's your job, but you don't do it until you know them better. But, of course, it's more fun to freak out strangers."

"EXACTLY!!!"

"O.k. you guys are really freakin' me out." said Yusuke. We looked at each other with happy faces. We then did our secret hand shake. We clapped our hands with one up and one down, switched places, slapped the palm and the back of the hand together, grabbed each other's thumbs, shook hands, booty bumped, and then said 'dude' in a surfer type way.

Everyone's faces were similar to this O.o 

"Ahem. Now that that's out of our systems let me explain your training schedules. First off, Hiei will teach you how to fight with swords. Once he feels that you do not need anymore training you will go to Kurama to learn acrobatics. Then to Yusuke and Kuwabara to learn basic street fighting, and finaly to me. I will teach you Reiki technique." She paused for a moment. "Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." we said in unison while we bowed.

"Okay Hiei. It's your turn."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Genin: Ug. I don't feel so good.

Shikuma: Me neither.

Botan: Um. You know your having a hangover right.

Genin: Hangover? Then that must mean.....

Shikuma&Genin: YUSUKE!

Yusuke: Head for the hills!

Genin&Shikuma: GET BACK HERE! *chase after him*

Hiei: They would like you to review.


End file.
